


Listen

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: Meg only wants to befriend him but how does one befriend a ghost?





	Listen

It had long been rumoured that there was a ghost haunting the Opera house, few knew that the supposed ghost was in fact a real man. Meg Giry had grown up listening to her mother tell her about the man and how he was a genius, tortured and shy but if provoked, dangerous. So when her best friend Christine began to talk of a tutor, her angel of music, Meg knew that it was the same man that everyone else knew as the Opera Ghost. The same man her mother knew as Erik. The man she felt a kinship with despite never having met him. 

Meg’s mother had never let her meet Erik but she would sometimes follow her mother in secret, down the passageways that lead to him and his underground domain. There she would marvel at what little she could see. 

She knew the passageways like the back of her hand by the time she tried to go down there alone. She had no idea if he would be in his lair or if she would run into him on the way down there, a part of her was excited. The more sensible part was nervous, she knew if she did happen to meet him then being Madame Giry’s daughter may not be enough to keep him from killing her for her nosiness. 

This more sensible voice however was not enough to deter her and she found herself rather disappointed that she did not meet him. She wished desperately she could let him know he had a friend in her, if he so desired it.

She got to the edge of the lake and contemplated what to do next. She knew well enough that swimming was not advised. Plenty of the stories her mother had told her served as warnings more than tales of a genius. Allegedly some creature lurked below the still waters and it was controlled by Erik.    
With an air of frustration she sat down on the edge of the lake and waited there as if some brilliant idea would just come to her or she would come to her senses and run back to the ballet dormitories. 

She lost track of how long she had been sitting there but it was probably long enough for someone to notice she was missing. Meg decided then that it was likely best if she gave up and left, just as she stood up she heard music coming from across the lake. 

He was home. 

It sounded so soft and mournful, so much so that it seemed a shame to go away and leave it unheard.  
  


“Just for a little bit, I’ll only listen for a little bit.” Meg murmured to herself before she sat right back down where she had been before.

Sitting there, unbeknownst to the lonely composer across the lake, was one young woman who would give anything to save the man her mother brought her up adoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
